


I get a little bit Genghis Khan

by 0fflined



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, But there's still nice things as well, Discrimination, M/M, Mistreating and neglection, Possibly other Cons and Bots as well, not entirely a sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: I get a little bit Genghis KhanI don't want you to get it onWith nobody else but me





	1. Chapter 1

**With nobody else but me.**

Megatron raised his hand up and held it on Optimus' back. They stood next to each other on Nemesis' command center, Megatron was whispering to him again. The sight made energon boil in Knock Out's veins. It should be him. It should be him whispering sweet little nothings to Optimus' audio receptors, it should be him standing close to him and sharing a few seconds too long optic contacts. It should be him, not Megatron. Megatron didn't even care about him, not like Knock Out did. Megatron saw an opportunity and he took it. He was taking advantage of Prime's current condition. 

Even if Knock Out could take Megatron's place and whisper to Optimus' receptors and stand close to him, there was one big but. It wasn't Optimus anymore. Orion Pax, that's his name now. Everything Knock Out and Optimus had was completely removed from his mind, memories, life. Maybe for eternity. It ached Knock Out's spark, it ached so much. 

But it wasn't fair. Megatron had no feelings for Prime. Knock Out didn't mean to feel for the leader of the Autobots, of course not! It would be treason, to say the least! But he couldn't help it. The tough figure and deep voice of the Autobot, not to mention his sweet rims, are sure to draw attention. And as if those weren't enough, Optimus' unwavering and kind personality really made you feel cared for. Optimus was everything Megatron wasn't. Optimus was a leader of integrity, unlike Megatron. 

But now, Optimus was taken from his Autobots. From Knock Out. 

Megatron turned around and started making his way to the door. He gestured for Optimus, for Orion, to walk next to him, a few steps ahead of him. Orion walked with him, Megatron would show him his quarters. When the couple were passing Knock Out, the red Decepticon looked at Orion. The innocent, clueless bot looked back at him and they shared a few seconds lasting optic contact. Where as Knock Out stared and hoped to get an echo back, Orion just happened to look at him. Optimus didn't stare back at him - it was a total stranger, looking back at Knock Out, who he did not know. Everything that's still left of Optimus is the husk. 

"Go ahead, Orion", Megatron spoke to the other, who turned his optics from Knock Out and stepped out of the command center. Megatron slowed down, stared down at Knock Out and growled: "Don't you have work to do?" After that the leader of the Decepticons followed Orion out. The door whooshed closed. Knock Out bit his dental plates together and tightened his servos into fists. He can't stand the sight of Megatron so close to Optimus. There had to be a way to return Optimus' mind to its' old self. Honestly, Knock Out would do anything to help him. But what could he do? 

\--

_//Past//_

_"Optimus sir, have you found anything?"_ asked Arcee from over the communicator. Optimus squeezed himself through from the cranny he found from the mountain's side. The blizzard was getting dangerous, you couldn't see more than half a meter in front of you.  
"No, Arcee, not yet. But I am positive that whatever we picked up on our sensors the Decepticons have picked it up too. Keep your optics sharp, Autobots", Optimus answered and got affirmative answers. 

The Autobots had picked up a strong energy spike from North Pole some time ago and Optimus gathered up an away team to check on the source. They were split up by a raging blizzard. Arcee and Bumblebee had come along, while Ratchet and Bulkhead remained in base. 

Optimus found himself in a thin gorge between two, very high mountains. The storm outside didn't reach all the way down where Optimus was. He switched his hands into blades and kept going. You can't be too cautious, Decepticons could be anywhere and could appear any second. The gorge was so thin Optimus occasionally had to walk sideways to get through. 

He tried to contact his team, but all he got was static. In a few hours he and the team has to Bridge themselves back to the base, or they could die in this cold weather. Optimus can recall the time he and Arcee almost froze to death too well, and he still doesn't wish that to happen. He continued walking and came over to a crossroads. Two gorges, the other even thinner than the current one. The way on the right would be broader and easier for Prime to walk along, but who said that finding the energy spike is a bed of roses? 

He was about to turn to the right one, to the broader one, but as he took a closer look in the thinner gorge he changed his plans. He could see numerous Vehicons, lying in snow, immobile. Optimus forced himself through to the thin gorge and actually surprised when the gorge opened to a wider area. The storm didn't seem to reach this low. 

As Optimus approached the Vehicons, his swords ready for action, he realised that they were dead. They were all covered in snow, more or less, as if they had been here for a longer while. After overseeing the situation, Optimus noticed that the Vehicons had fallen down from the mountain. It was a long drop, it alone could offline a Cybertronian. The ground must've given in under them. 

Optimus couldn't help feeling kind of sorry for them. If the fall didn't end them, then the freezing weather did. He moved forward, careful not to step on anyone.  
"Is- someone there-?" a weak, shaking voice said from behind Prime. He turned on his feels quickly and held his swords up to defend himself. But what could a wounded bot do to him? 

A Decepticon rose up to all his fours, snow falling from top of him. He shook his head and lifted a hand on it; there was an awful dent on his head. Optimus lowered his swords down and looked at the Decepticon, who was very close to being offlined by the damage he had suffered from the fall and the cold. His optics were narrowed as he looked down at the Decepticon medic.  
"Knock Out", Prime said, drawing Knock Out's attention. Knock Out tilted his head on right, looked up at Optimus and said: "O-oh, it's- you..." His voice was shaking and he clearly wasn't in position to fight. 

Knock Out hummed and let his head hang from his shoulders.  
"I-I was hoping for a-a rescue party", he started and chuckled; "But- I guess... Megatron h-has a lot- more im-important things to at-tend to."  
"It was a coincidence that I found you. The communications are down, no one could pinpoint your location", Optimus told him and looked up. The storm was still raging on full force. He heard Knock Out chuckle: "O-or yours, in t-t-that matter... A-at least y-you can still w-w-walk." 

Optimus lowered his head down and thought for a moment. He turned to look at the struggling Decepticon and asked: "You must be here because of the energy spike. Did you find it?"  
"W-why would you b-believe me? I-if I said we did, you'd doubt me. If I s-said we didn't, you'd still doubt me!"  
"What good would lying do to you in your current position, Knock Out?"

Knock Out growled under his breath, Optimus was right. He let a shaky breath before he shook his head and lifted it up to face Optimus.  
"N-no. We found nothing..."

Optimus believed him. He shouldn't, Ratchet would try to tell him how he can't be trusted, can't be sure if Knock Out is indeed speaking the truth or not, but something told Prime he could trust him.  
"Do you have any intel on what could have caused an energy spike so high?" Optimus asked and stepped closer. Knock Out managed to change his position and sit up.  
"N-n-no. S-Soundwave was p-positive it was a-an Energon trunk- l-lost in space, and- it found it's way t-to Earth... B-but we found nothing-" Knock Out explained and shivered while doing so. Optimus was beginning to feel bad for him, to want to save him. Would it be a bad move if he does? Would he regret it later? Maybe. But he couldn't leave Knock Out to die, even if he happened to be a Decepticon. No one should die like this. 

Optimus stepped even closer, he was towering above Knock Out. The Decepticon pulled his legs closer to himself out of reaction, he looked up at the Autobot leader and frowned. Optimus changed his blades back to his servos and knelt down on one knee before Knock Out.  
"I'm going to help you out of here, but that requires me to trust you. Can I trust you?" Optimus Prime spoke with his deep basso voice, which stunned Knock Out for a few nanokliks too long. The Decepticon tilted his head, wore a smirk and answered: "Should you, you mean. After all, a Decepticon is very-"  
"Can I. Trust you?" 

Knock Out curled his lips and stared into Optimus' optics, he frowned in serious matter. He'd leave Knock Out here for sure if he wouldn't behave. Would being helped by no other than the leader of the Autobots be worth his spark? _Yes._ Knock Out hummed and answered: "Yes, Big Rig, y-y-you can trust me... I do not wish to d-die here." 

That being said, Optimus offered his help for the Decepticon medic to stand up and help him walk. They'd go forward, there's not enough room for two bots back where Optimus came from. He could just hope that the path ahead is better to them than the one he entered here to.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out leaned against the rough wall of the cave he and Optimus had entered to. They were at the cave's mouth, the blizzard still raging outside. They couldn't see, well, literally anything. Knock Out's condition was getting worse, and Optimus didn't know what he could do to help him. He had tried to communicate with his team, but no use. The blizzard was interrupting the signals. Optimus hoped that Arcee and Bumblebee were alright... 

"So. H-here we are", Knock Out spoke, breaking the long silence he and Optimus had maintained till now. He looked, **stared** at Optimus, who was standing further away by the entrance, his back turned towards the Decepticon. Now look at those _curves_ , Knock Out thought. Optimus turned his head lightly to side, gesturing he was listening to Knock Out.  
"You've- b-brought me out, h-helped me. You don't- need to b-babysit me anymore..." Knock Out said. He thought about the situation for a moment before he continued: "Un-unless... You're-"  
"I'm not going to take you into custody, Knock Out", Optimus answered him, sending weird, pleasant bolts all around Knock Out's body. Hearing that deep, amazing berthroom voice call out his name just made his spark flutter. 

"W-why not?" Knock Out laughed; "This is y-your opportunity! Y-you might never- g-get a chance like this one! If-if I were Megatron-"  
"You're not Megatron", said Optimus strictly and turned around to face Knock Out. The Decepticon didn't dare to speak over him, there was something charismatic rather than intimitating in Prime that he found intriguing.  
"It's true, if you were Megatron I'd act differently. But you're not him", Optimus explained and stepped closer. 

Knock Out looked into Prime's optics. He couldn't believe the Autobot leader would just let him go. If things were the other way around; if there was, for example, Megatron and Bumblebee, Megatron wouldn't let him go... There's a lot in Prime Knock Out didn't understand, but in a way, wanted to.

"This will stay between you and me. This is our secret. It wouldn't do any good to either side if we told someone", said Optimus, even though that wasn't the entire truth. Optimus didn't want anyone else to know about this encounter. It wasn't just about the benefit to each side, there was something else. Something he didn't understand himself. 

Knock Out agreed on that; he'd get his aft kicked by Megatron and Optimus-... well, he didn't really have anything to lose. Even if he did save him, Knock Out was sure Prime would never lose his team's respect.

"Yes, B-Big O. My lips- are sealed", told Knock Out. 

_"KZZZT-mus sir! If you can hear me, please respond!"_ It was Ratchet. Optimus placed his finger on his communicator on the side of his head and answered: "I'm here, Ratchet."  
_"Thank the Primus! Sir, are you alright?"_  
"I'm functioning. What about Arcee and Bumblebee?"  
_"They are already in the base, sir. I'm going to open a Ground Bridge at your location, can you make it there?"_

Optimus looked at Knock Out. He answered: "Yes, I can. Open the Bridge." Optimus ended the call. Knock Out formed a little smirk on his face.  
"S-since the c-c-communications are- back online- I can call for a pick up as well", Knock Out said and nudged his head. The Autobot Ground Bridge opened at the cave's entrance, welcoming Optimus back home. The thought about Knock Out being able to jump in and actually find the Autobot base was a bit tempting, but even if he could, he didn't feel right to do so. What was this, his conscience speaking? 

Optimus gazed at the Bridge before facing Knock Out one more time. He didn't say anything, he didn't feel like he needed to. He was quite sure that Knock Out won't spill the beans to Megatron or anyone else. Maybe to Breakdown, but that's just a maybe, and even if he does Optimus believed their bond is strong enough to keep a secret. 

Knock Out lifted his arm up, gestured with his servo and said: "I'll catch you later, Sweet Rims." Was that a wink? Optimus waited a few nanokliks before he turned around and entered the Ground Bridge. He was welcomed home by worried Autobots. Knock Out hummed a silent 'thank you' to himself after the Bridge was closed. He opened up his own communicator and called: "Knock Out h-here... I-I need a Ground Bridge..."

\--

 _//Autobot Base//_

"So, the energy spike", Optimus started and Ratchet ended: "Was a MECH trap. We don't know why they had a trap planted all the way up there, but fortunately Bumblebee managed to get himself free." Bumblebee was lying on the medical berth, he had been damaged by the blizzard and he got stuck in the MECH trap that resembled a bear trap. His leg was damaged, but fortunately he got himself loose before anything else reached to happen. Arcee was damaged by the cold as well; the pair hadn't been as lucky as Optimus and found a good place to hide from the blizzard. 

Optimus hummed at Ratchet's answer.  
"I see..." he replied and got lost in his thoughts for a moment. To think that a Cybertronian could've got trapped by MECH again- dear Primus, he didn't want to see what could happen if the MECH get their hands on their bodies ever again... But, as he had earlier noted, their lives were not a bed of roses. 

\--

_//Now//_

Knock Out walked along the corridor, holding a data pad in his other hand. He was reading some documents, scrolling the text with his sharp finger. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, he just walked and read the text on the pad. If he had been paying attention he would have been able to prevent himself from stumbling upon Orion, who was approaching from around the corner. Knock Out gave a small huff when he collided with Orion, who immediately apologised. 

"Don't do that-!" Knock Out barked unintentionally; "I wasn't paying attention, it should be me apologizing." Only now he lifted his gaze up to meet Orion, who looked like a lost puppy. _By the Allspark_ , thought Knock Out and shook his head lightly. He huffed: "I'm sorry, Orion. About the collision and yelling." He looked at Orion's innocent blue optics and felt sad. He felt so sad for Optimus, for Orion, who had no idea Megatron was using him for his own benefit. Knock Out wanted to tell Orion, but this is the reality he now lived in. Knock Out didn't want to shatter his world, the only thing he knew. 

Knock Out looked up at Orion, who tilted his head to side.  
"It's alright, Knock Out", Orion replied and held a soft, warm smile on his face.  
"You know my name, I'm flattered", Knock Out purred and tilted his hips to right. Maybe flirting with Orion wasn't the best of ideas, but one couldn't help their nature. The optic contact they had was getting too long, and just when Knock Out was about to speak a Vehicon called from further away: "Orion, lord Megatron insists you to stay at your post." 

Knock Out felt the energon in his veins start boiling again, _Megatron this_ and _Megatron that_! Knock Out wanted to grab a hold of Orion's servo and run away with him. Instead, he calmed himself down, smiled up at the bigger bot and said: "Well, we can't keep lord Megatron waiting, can we...?" Knock Out gave a wave with his hand and walked past Orion. 

"Knock Out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Out turned on his heels. He looked at Orion with a questioning smile on his face. The Autobot leader turned towards him and, a bit hesitatingly, he asked: "Could you... drop by when you can?" Knock Out was dumbfounded, did he just...? 

"I'd like that", Orion added, his innocent smile so sweet. Knock Out's jaw dropped a bit in amazement, but he gathered himself and smirked.  
"Yes, of course", he replied and gave a small bowing gesture. After that he turned around and started going. _By the Primes!_

\--

Knock Out walked with a bounce in his steps towards Orion's work room. He was off duty right now (can you really be off duty as a Decepticon?) and he had decided to pay Orion that visit he promised. He was overly jazzed up considering who he was going to see. He hadn't even thought about what Megatron could do to him once he heard... 

Knock Out arrived at the door, which was being guarded by two armed Vehicons.  
"Good day, boys", Knock Out said, gestured a silly salute with his hand and proceeded to enter. But he was stopped; the Vehicon on the right pressed his servo against Knock Out's chest, halting him.  
"You cannot enter, Knock Out", he said. 

Knock Out stepped further, lifted his servos on his hips and chuckled with a grin on his face. He tilted his head on side and replied: "Oh, yes, I can. You can't order me around, I'm your superior."  
"Yes, you are, sir, but the order came directly from lord Megatron himself." 

Knock Out felt a sudden sting in his spark, figuratively speaking, and his servos dropped from his hips. _Scrap metal._ Megatron knew? How did he find out? Knock Out opened his mouth to speak, but didn't even reach to let a sound when the door to the room opened and Megatron stepped out. A sudden feeling of panic filled Knock Out, he took a step back.  
"L-lord Megatron", he said and made a little bowing gesture.  
"Knock Out", Megatron started and looked down at the red bot.

Knock Out tried to be inconspicuous as he tried to see past Megatron to the room to see Orion, but the door closed behind the leader.  
"There's something I want you to understand", Megatron started and stepped closer to Knock Out, who didn't dare to move even an inch from his place. He looked up at the leader's fierce optics, sudden feeling of fear filling him. Megatron was towering above Knock Out. 

The leader leaned down towards Knock Out, glowered at him and said to him, with pressured, hard words: "You will not interfere with Orion's work. You will not see him, you will not talk to him, you will not even look at him. Am I understood?" 

"Did. I make. Myself. Clear?" Megatron growled, he was scaring Knock Out and for a good reason. Knock Out took a deep, a bit shivery breath and replied: "Crystal, lord Megatron." 

Megatron snorted before he pulled away. He turned his back on Knock Out, who was still a bit alarmed. When Megatron entered the room again, Knock Out tried to peer inside the room, he wanted to see Orion. He saw Orion working by the computer, when Megatron entered Orion turned to face him. Knock Out shared a very short optic contact with him, and those little nanokliks were enough to tell him that Orion wasn't okay. The door closed behind Megatron, and Knock Out had no choice but to leave. He was bothered, very bothered...

\--

_//Past//_

Knock Out coughed a couple of times, he shook his head and pulled up to a sitting position. It took a moment for his systems to reboot and his optics to get used to the darkness surrounding him. Last thing he remembered was fighting the Autobots in the Energon mines... And then, _kaboom_. Someone must've hit the Energon sources they had dug out. No wonder it was dark; he was stuck in the mines. 

Knock Out got himself up and turned on his car lights. The mines were entirely destroyed, he couldn't feel the air flow from his place. Was he stuck for good? Was he the only one down here? How long had he been stuck in here?

Knock Out couldn't stay put; he had to find a way out. The cave could still collapse on top of him and he didn't want to die here. The communications were down, guess he was too deep underground, and under rock for it to correctly work. It was up to him to get out, then. _Wish I had Breakdown with me_ , he thought to himself; _he'd be able to dig us out of here_. 

Before long Knock Out found himself in a very large-scaled space, which had a hole in the roof. Unfortunately, the roof of the cave was too high up for him to reach it. He'd need to be three- no, four times as tall as he was to even reach it. Knock Out walked under the hole and he felt raindrops knock against his face and husk. From the hole was hanging flora, there was a forest up there. Knock Out looked down at his feet; there were growing different kinds of flowers and plants. He lifted his other foot a bit, he had squashed a lot of beautiful plants under his big feet. He felt a bit, _I dunno, sorry?_

He looked around him, the beauty of the place really sinking into his mainframe. To imagine that them digging up the Energon could've destroyed something so beautiful... Knock Out shook his head sharply, what was he thinking? This wasn't beautiful! At least he wasn't looked well upon if he thought so. He was already being harassed by Starscream for being enthusiastic over cars, he didn't need a reason to be the laughingstock of all the Decepticons... 

Knock Out growled and stamped the ground under his feet as he stepped off the small little flower bed. He'd need to move on, there was nothing for him here. Knock Out returned the way he came from; there was nothing else to find in there. 

Knock Out huffed in frustration. He must've been going in circles for some time now and yet he hadn't found anything to help his situation. Maybe he just had to push his way through rock and hope for the best? Knock Out turned around and-

"SON OF A GLITCH-"


	4. Chapter 4

_Optimus Prime, that- that's Optimus Prime!_

Knock Out moved to take a closer look and became even more convinced. Yes, that was Optimus, in sleep mode, trapped under loose boulders and rocks. He was on his chest, his other arm stretched out from under all the rocks. His position reminded Knock Out of those Terrorcons... 

He hummed and came a bit closer.  
"Helloo?" he asked, stretching the word lightly. No answers, Optimus didn't move.  
"Is he dead-? Are you dead?" Knock Out asked and stepped right beside the Autobot leader. He knelt down to take a closer look.

"Wakey, wakey..." he said and placed his hand on Optimus' head without thinking twice. When Optimus groaned and bend his arm, Knock Out startled and jumped further. Out of reflex he tried to reach for his weapon, but he didn't have it, so he transformed his servo into saw. Optimus Prime tried to get up, but the rocks were too big. Knock Out watched him for a nanoklik before changing back his servo and moving to help push the rocks off of the Autobot leader. Yet again, he didn't think before acting, and soon enough Optimus was standing in front of him. 

"Knock Out?" Optimus asked, his optics still getting used to the darkness. He onlined his car lights while his battlemask withdrew from his face. Knock Out shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head on right.  
"Oh, it's you", he answered and couldn't help a small smirk.  
"Let me guess; you were hoping for a rescue party?" 

Optimus didn't find this funny one bit. He tried to move, but his right leg wasn't working correctly. He was about to collapse and would've if Knock Out hadn't moved to catch him. He was holding his other servo against Optimus' chest while the other wrapped around his back. Their optics met and both of them remained silent for a few nanokliks.  
"Just think of this as a favour. You helped me, so... I guess I'll help you", told Knock Out and turned to look away from Optimus. That was good enough for the Autobot leader.  
"Take lean from me."

Optimus had his arm wrapped around Knock Out's little shoulders, he feared he'd crush the Decepticon under his weight. But since Ratchet can hold him why couldn't Knock Out?  
"Are we stuck?" asked Prime and looked around him.  
"For now. I've been trying to find a way out for- I don't know- hours?" Knock Out replied and propped Optimus better.  
"Have you found anything at all?" Prime continued asking.  
"I found a hole in the roof, but it's too high up to reach", said Knock Out and helped Optimus walk. It was hard and slow, but they managed to move.  
"I'll take you there, there's light and more space anyway." 

After struggling through the thin itineraries the pair came to the opening Knock Out found earlier. He felt Optimus stop moving soon after they arrived and he looked up at him. His face- _it was amazing_ \- he had a soft, amazed expression on his face. It was beautiful, in a way. Those warm, welcoming optics and those lip plates. A few nanokliks later Optimus moved again and Knock Out helped him walk. If Optimus hadn't moved when he did, Knock Out could've done or said something he'd regret later. 

Optimus proceeded to sit down on the ground by a small water puddle the rain had formed. Optimus gazed upon the flower bed that was being treated by rain and setting sun, it was going to be dark soon. He looked up to the hole as well, humming thoughtfully.  
"Before you ask, the communications are down and I couldn't find any other cracks in the walls. There's no other way out than up", Knock Out explained as he stepped around a bit. Optimus rested his wounded leg, he couldn't even bend it correctly without hurting. 

"Then we have to go up", Optimus replied and lowered his optics from the roof to Knock Out, who stood a few meters away from him. Knock Out turned sideways to Optimus and folded his arms on his chest. He shrugged saying; "Last time I checked, neither of us had wings or jetpacks." 

"We might not need either of them", Optimus stated and stood up, regardless of his wounded leg. Knock Out flinched and reached his arms towards him just in case he'd fall over. But that didn't happen, Knock Out still stepped closer to the leader.  
"Oh?" he questioned. Optimus looked at him and explained: "We are being looked for, I'm sure. Sooner or later, someone will find us."  
"Yeah, most likely one of yours. I'm sure the Decepticons are more concentrated on finding new energy source than me", Knock Out murmured and looked away from the Prime. 

Optimus found Knock Out's self-pitying sad. But then again, he didn't know how he was being treated amongst the Decepticons, maybe there was a good reason for Knock Out to feel this way. Optimus leaned his head on side a bit and said: "You make it sound as if they think you're worthless." Knock Out chuckled and scratched his forehead a bit.  
"Maybe because it feels so to me", Knock Out answered and faced the Autobot leader.  
"I can imagine that being an Autobot is very enjoyable. Well, being a Decepticon could be described as surviving day after another, just surviving Megatron's, and Starscream's, madness. Do you know what they did to help Breakdown escape that MECH?" 

Optimus knew what they did. Or more like, left undone. He frowned and looked away from Knock Out's optics.  
"That's right. They did nothing. That much we mean to our great leader. Everyone else but him is expendable", Knock Out answered, but there was no anger towards Prime in his words, he wasn't even yelling. He was just so furious about Megatron and Starscream's attitude. Knock Out closed his optics, shook his head and looked away from Prime.  
"But it is not your problem", he whispered silently. 

It was true that the Decepticons did nothing to save Breakdown, but the Autobots did. Bulkhead saved him, and Knock Out was thankful for that, even if he can't admit it outloud. 

\--

The night had fallen, the moon was shining through the hole in the roof. Knock Out was sitting further away from Prime, leaning his jaw on his palm. He watched the flower bed he had ruined; in the very middle was struggling one little flower. It was yellow, barely making its way from under the squished plants and reaching up to the sky. He stared at it for a long while, but was distracted when he saw Optimus stand up again from his place. 

Optimus almost fell over, but he managed to stay on his feet. Knock Out stood up from his place and came over to Optimus.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked strictly, which reminded Optimus of Ratchet a little bit.  
"I was-" Optimus started, but Knock Out interrupted him: "Just sit back down, I'll see to your leg." This was unexpected, but if Optimus had learned anything from medics is that you shouldn't argue with them. So the leader sat back down on the ground and set his wounded leg straight. 

Knock Out transformed his right servo into a medical tool.  
"I can't do much about it, but I can ease the pain and increase functionality..." he explained without glancing at Optimus. He didn't warn Optimus before engaging, thus drawing a little surprised grunt from the Prime. Knock Out huffed; "Sorry", he murmured with a smallish smirk. 

Optimus followed silently as Knock Out fixed his leg to be more functional. Watching him work so keenly formed a little smile on Optimus' face. He had never seen a Decepticon from this point of view; calm, silent, unarmed and keen on what he does. Well, he was armed, but not for a fight. Considering what he had learned by watching Knock Out made him think of how great of an Autobot he'd make. With a little bit of adjustment and work, he'd-

"There", Knock Out said and pulled back. Optimus blinked a couple of times and looked at his leg.  
"Try it out", Knock Out continued and stood up. He offered to help the leader to stand up, but pulled his servos back before Prime reached to notice his offered help. Optimus stood up carefully and noticed right away that his leg was working a lot better. He could put a little bit of pressure on it. 

Knock Out hummed and turned around. He wasn't expecting for gratitude, he never got any from his team, but when Optimus thanked him Knock Out froze to his spot. His optics widened lightly and he turned around to look at Optimus. Prime saw the amazement on his face and was about to ask about it, but didn't reach to let a sound when they heard voices coming from above. They both looked up. 

They heard the whooshing of jets - Decepticons. Knock Out had already done a lot of things he shouldn't, but one more wouldn't change anything now. Knock Out came over to Optimus, touched his arm and pointed towards the crack they came in from.  
"Hide, now", he whispered and faced Prime. Optimus saw something change in Knock Out's optics; he saw determination in them, pure single-mindedness. He had no fear of doubting Knock Out's actions; he could rely on him. Knock Out wouldn't expose him to the Decepticons. _He trusted Knock Out_.

Optimus limbed over to the crack and squeezed in as quietly and carefully as he could, while Knock Out came standing under the hole. He heard Starscream call his name. _Starscream, of all the Decepticons._ A Vehicon came over to the hole and hailed for the Air Commander, who appeared next to him. He held his arms behind his back and gave the most faked smile he could pull.  
"Aaah, there you are", he said with his sly, hoarse voice. 

Knock Out spread his arms on sides and said: "Here I am. Can you get me up now, please?" He had hoped for the Vehicons just come down and help him up, but instead Starscream jumped down into the cave. The five Vehicons he had along came down as well. Knock Out stepped back, he didn't want to stand too close to that snake. He panicked a little, hopefully they won't find Optimus... Starscream stared at him.  
"Or, you could come down. Whatever you want, Starscream", Knock Out chuckled and looked away from him. The Air Commander scoffed and stepped off of the flower bed. Knock Out's optics lowered down to the bed instantly, he wanted to check that the Commander's high heels didn't crush the struggling little flower. The flower had survived; Knock Out stayed standing close by to prevent anyone else from stepping on it. 

Starscream looked around the cave, humming thoughtfully.  
"Are you alone down here, Knock Out?" he asked and gave a small gesture with his servo for the Vehicons, who started looking around as well. Knock Out shrugged and lifted his servos on his hips.  
"Pfft", he sneered; "Of course, bit-brain, I'm alone."  
"You didn't happen to see, oh, I don't know", Starscream started and walked over to Knock Out.  
"Maybe... the leader of the Autobots, perhaps?" he continued and pressed even closer, forcing Knock Out to bend back. He did his best to maintain his calm state.

"Big Rig? What would _he_ be doing down here?" chuckled Knock Out and took a step back, his back started hurting. Optimus could hear everything that was said in the cave, and he truly hoped Starscream wouldn't find him. In this case he didn't fear for himself, but for Knock Out. 

"Cybertron below me, what indeed would he be doing here?" Starscream chuckled darkly and moved further away from the medic. He had his back turned towards Knock Out.  
"Maybe he didn't get out before the mine collapsed", he said and gazed at Knock Out over his shoulder.  
"At least he is nowhere to be seen, and I doubt that he'd stay at the base while the rest of his team is out here, looking for something." 

The Autobots are here, good. Knock Out wished that the Autobots would find them before Starscream found Optimus.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, we found a crack in the wall", called a Vehicon from by the crack. Knock Out and Starscream turned to look his way, panic starting to take over the red Decepticon.   
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go take a look!" ordered Starscream, his annoying voice aching Knock Out's audio receptors. He felt suddenly very worthless in Optimus' eyes. If he had been able to earn even a bit of respect from him, it was gone now. He felt like he had betrayed Prime. But why did he feel that way, he shouldn't be feeling like this... Optimus was the enemy, like, **The Enemy**. 

Optimus had indeed started to feel respect for Knock Out, and he didn't think of Knock Out any less in the current situation. He knew the Con couldn't just turn his back on his team, not in a situation like this one. It'd be the end of him, and Optimus wouldn't forgive himself if Knock Out was killed because of him. Just when he was about to step out and put a few lasers in the Vehicons, a kind of battle cry was heard from the above. 

"Is this an open party, or are we crashing?" Arcee asked after jumping down from the hole. Right after her came Bumblebee, who started fighting off the Decepticons. Starscream frowned, he had hoped that they had lost the Bots. He transformed and tried to escape the cave, only to get struck by Bulkhead, who was waiting at the top.   
"Where do you think _you're_ going?" asked the big green bot. 

Knock Out did his best to keep out of the battle, but as if that was possible. Soon every Vehicon was just a sparkless husk, and seeing those bodies ruin the beauty of the cave really depressed Knock Out. Soon he was cornered and kept in gunpoint by the two Autobot warriors.  
"Can I end him? Just one word", Arcee said, Knock Out frowning at her. _Oh, thanks a lot, Starscream._

"No, Arcee", called Optimus, who had managed to get himself out from the crack. The Autobots turned a bit to see him, Bumblebee immediately running to his leader.  
" _Optimus, sir, are you alright? We are sorry for taking so long!_ " he said and gestured with his servos.  
"We couldn't pinpoint your signal, sir", Arcee continued and glared at Knock Out, who wasn't paying attention to her at all. He was staring at Optimus.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee", Optimus replied to him and continued: "Let him go, he's no threat to us alone." Arcee turned sharply towards Optimus and snarled: "But Optimus-!"   
_"Are you serious, sir?"_ asked Bumblebee, as confused as Arcee.   
"We'll let him go, understood?" Optimus ordered. 

Bulkhead looked over the edge and down to the cave.  
"I'm sorry, sir, Starscream got away", said Bulkhead with apologetic tone. Prime looked up at him and told him: "It's alright, Bulkhead. Can you call for a Ground Bridge, we are going home."  
"Right away, sir."

Just a little moment and the Bridge was opened next to Bulk. He started reaching down to help his mates up.  
"What about the Con?" he asked as he got Arcee up. She frowned angrily and murmured strictly: "Forget about him." Optimus was the last one to go up. Before he let his teammates help him up, he faced Knock Out one last time. Knock Out gave him a smirk and nodded with his head upwards.  
"The debt is paid, Big Rig. Don't expect me to save your tailpipe next time we meet", spoke the Decepticon, hopefully quiet enough so the Autobots wouldn't hear him. Optimus couldn't help a smallish smirk forming on his face. He gave a tiny nod with his head before reaching up to take a hold of Bulk and Bumblebee's arms. They pulled Optimus up and they disappeared into the Bridge. 

Knock Out walked over to the flower bed and looked up. The night was about to end soon. He hummed and dropped his optics down, the little flower had stayed intact. It made him smile; there was still something beautiful in the ugliness that had occurred in this place. He could hear Starscream return and curse the Autobots. Mood killer. 

\--

_//Autobot Base//_

"Optimus", Ratchet said calmly, but Optimus knew there was a lecture coming up. Fortunately they were alone in the hall at the moment. Ratchet looked up at Optimus, who was sitting on the medical berth.   
"I know just by looking that someone has mended for your leg before me. Knock Out?"

Optimus sighed and looked past Ratchet. He wouldn't have wanted to discuss this, but he had to. He knew someone would find out, and he was glad it was Ratchet. His secrets were safe with his old friend, always until his life was on the scale. He closed his optics for a moment before he answered, opening them and facing Ratchet: "Knock Out eased my pain. Remember that one time at North Pole?"  
"Where Bumblebee was almost abducted? Of course."  
"I found Knock Out on the edge ofgoing offline. I saved his life, and he saved mine in return. It was my call, and I carry the consequences alone." 

Ratchet pulled back lightly and sighed deep. He narrowed his optics and shook his head a couple of times.  
"Optimus sir", he said, there was no use in asking 'why'. He tilted his head on right, faced Optimus and added: "I trust your judgment. You know I do." That was it. He returned back to fixing Optimus' leg. They didn't talk about the topic again.

\--

_//Now//_

Knock Out entered Orion's work room, he didn't care about Megatron's orders at this point. He heard shooting, and by Primus, if Orion was hurt he'll-

Knock Out froze on his spot as he entered the room and apprehended the situation. It was the total opposite of what he feared; the Vehicons were lying on the ground, wounded if not dead, and it was Orion who had shot them. Knock Out stared at Orion, who was holding his arms against his chest, horrified of what he was able to do. Orion was a wreck of a bot; he looked up at Knock Out with his optics full of fear. He didn't understand why he was armed, he couldn't understand **why**. Knock Out's spark ached seeing him like this. He had never seen Optimus afraid, and now he was devastated. 

Knock Out was about to approach him, but stopped when Orion pointed his blasters towards him. Knock Out wasn't stupid; he could tell by just looking at Orion that he had been hurt.   
"Orion-" Knock Out started and lifted his hands up as a surrendering gesture.  
"I'm not going to hurt you-"

If they could cry, Orion would be doing so now. His breathing was cracking and his whole being was shivering. Knock Out moved closer, knelt down on one knee before Orion and softly placed his hands on Orion's arms. He pressed the blasters lower gently and Orion transformed the blasters into servos. He didn't know why he trusted Knock Out, but he did, with his whole spark.  
"Help me-" he whispered so desperately it hurt Knock Out's being. Knock Out nodded for him.  
"I'll help you out", he replied to him.  
"I promise-" 

Knock Out wasn't thinking straight when he decided to take Orion to the Ground Bridge. He should've locked Orion away and see to it that he can't escape the Nemesis. But something else was driving him; Knock Out didn't know what it was but he gladly followed that instinct. Maybe it was an Autobot being born inside of him, or maybe it was just his feelings towards Optimus, and Orion, choosing for him. Whatever it was, Knock Out had decided to help him. Maybe Optimus can still be returned if he was reunited with Autobots. Maybe they had a plan, or something...

The pair got to the Ground Bridge center without anyone noticing. Knock Out approached the control panel and locked on the coordinates Megatron used just a while back. Orion stood next to him, still quite jumpy but determined.   
"Are you sure about this?" Knock Out asked and looked over his shoulder at Orion, who faced him.  
"Do you seriously want to take on Megatron?" 

Knock Out turned towards Orion, who looked quite hesitant. He looked down and looked at his servos. He stared at them for a moment before clenching them into fists softly.  
"I am aware that I can't win him", Orion replied, making Knock Out feel bad. He frowned and curled the corner of his lips. Orion faced him and continued: "But my beliefs, my mind and soul, are with the Autobots... And I know that Megatron isn't what I look up to. I have to do this." 

Knock Out chuckled and shook his head lightly.  
"What about me, then? Shouldn't you _knock me out_ as well?" Knock Out replied and hummed at his clever pun. Orion's optics softened and he flashed a little smile.  
"In all this darkness I've got myself into, you are the only light I see. I only wish you weren't a Decepticon", Orion told him, confusing Knock Out big time. 

The medic stared at him with a dropped jaw for a moment. He shook his head a bit again and huffed.  
"You make changing sides sound so tempting", Knock Out told him and looked away from Orion, who offered his servo towards him.  
"Come with me, Knock Out", he begged and Knock Out turned to face him. He would've just wanted to grab his servo and go, but... it wouldn't do any good to either one of them. He couldn't do it, he couldn't take such a jump of faith.   
"I can't", Knock Out replied; "Not yet."  
"... But I appreciate what you said. I really do. But you have to go now, or someone will find us."

Orion pulled his hand back and stepped in front of the Bridge. Knock Out opened the portal in front of Orion, who stared at it for a moment. Orion turned to look at Knock Out one last time.  
"I won't forget about you", Orion told him, to which Knock Out flashed the most charismatic smile he could pull.  
"I'll see you later, Sweet Rims", Knock Out replied to him. 

Orion stepped into the Ground Bridge and after he was through, Knock Out closed it. He took a deep breath and closed his optics for a moment. His hold on the Bridge control tightened and he growled low. _Megatron, if you kill him, I'll kill you and enjoy it_ , he thought to himself. Knock Out left the Ground Bridge center and joined his Decepticon brothers. Orion really messed up his mind. 

\--

Knock Out felt sad when remembering that he hadn't asked Orion about Megatron. He had this awful feeling that Megatron had mistreated him and he had planned on asking about it, but... now it was too late for that. It was too late indeed, since it seemed Optimus couldn't remember a thing about what had happened back at Nemesis. It hurt Knock Out, but it hurt less than seeing Megatron use Orion for his own benefit. But whatever Megatron had done to him, said to him, Optimus had no memory of that. What you can't remember can't hurt you, right? But even so, it ate Knock Out from the inside. Only the thought of- ugh... Knock Out did his best to forget about that, forget about Orion, but it was hard. 

At least he had Optimus back and the memories _they_ had made together. That one time at North Pole, and in the collapsed Energon mine... The tempting thought of changing sides was still reminding Knock Out of itself every once in a while. Maybe someday that can become his reality. _Their reality_.


End file.
